Commissioner Pete
Commissioner Peter Piro is a supporting character in Shattered 2. Head of the Atlantic City Police Department, he is saved by James Derettas from an assassination attempt, and from there, vows to work with him to find and defeat Father Time. Biography Pre-''Shattered 2'' Many years before the events of Shattered 2, Pete joined the Atlantic City Police Department. He served for many years, going through the ranks before eventually being promoted to Commissioner. Events of Shattered 2 Saved by James During Shattered 2, Pete is saved by James early in the game from an assassination attempt by the G Gang. Shortly after, he helps James find clues to track the man with powers, which ultimately leads to the discovery of who it is: Nicholas Monetti. He works closely with Joey, Melanie, and Charles Bradbher to find ways to defeat Father Time, all while looking after the police force. Captured It is not long before Father Time kidnaps Pete and takes him into the Third Dimension, trapping him there. It is unknown what Father Time did to Pete there, but it is known that he used the Power Elapser on Pete, granting him a form of Time Manipulation, as well as keeping him trapped inside a Time-energy cage. Eventually, when James is captured and taken into the Third Dimension, Chris McGlone trains and heads into there to break James and Pete out. Like Jack Vectorsen, Pete was given a sample of Time Manipulation powers and turned evil until he was defeated by Chris. After this, Pete returned to his normal good state and was taken back to Earth, rescued. Retirement and Death After Father Time is defeated by Chris and James, Pete, along with the city commission, decides to throw a parade in honor of this feat. Pete, along with James and Chris, reveal to the public everything that happened, and why it happened. He also announces that he is retiring as Commissioner and that Lieutenant Vanessa Dauson will take his place. However, the fun is cut short when the parade is bombed by a lone wolf, severely injuring Pete. Pete is quickly rushed to a hospital by Chris. The next day, Pete tells Chris and James that he is proud of them, and thanks them for saving the city. In an emotional scene, Pete dies from his injuries. Appearance Pete is a senior man, with gray floppy hair, glasses, and a long nose. He always wears his police badge and jacket, which has the ACPD crest on the sleeves. He also wears a white button-up shirt with a black tie, and beige dress pants with black dress shoes. Finally, he carries a pistol attached to his belt, which he never uses. Personality Pete is a no-nonsense fella, always looking to get to the bottom of whatever is bothering him or the police force. He is always willing to lend a helping hand to those in need, but despises criminals. He also knows how to work together with other people to come up with a solution, as he worked with Joey, Melanie and Charles throughout the game. Trivia *Despite James' and Chris' close relationship with Pete, the cops will still go after and attempt to kill the player if they have heat. It is assumed that whenever the player gains heat, it is non-canon and does not afflict the story. *Pete's death was a final addition to the storyline. See Also *Charles Bradbher *Joseph Gray *Vanessa LeBlanx Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters in Shattered 2 Category:Shattered 2 Category:Characters with Powers Category:Bosses in Shattered 2